Birthday of Painful Truths
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Four Months have passed since Birthday Surprises. Naruto has found something that Sasuke doesn't like. Several truths are revealed and things only get worse. #10 in the Holiday Series.
1. Part 1

This was suppose to come out a week ago, but I kept on changing this part. I had three different ways this story was gonna go.I hope you like it.

I do not own these series, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

Four months. Time had moved much faster than Naruto could believe. It had been four months since his fight with Sasuke ended with a bun in the oven. Three months since Naruto had even found out he was pregnant. The thought made him chuckle as he remembered what happened three months ago.

FLASHBACK

 _"I have to admit that I did like that surprise," Sasuke said._

 _"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Good, because I have another." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and put them on his stomach. "Surprise! I'm pregnant!"_

 _THUD!_

 _"Sasuke!"_

FLASHBACK END

Naruto grinned. Sasuke had fainted. That's right. Sasuke Uchiha, Anbu Captain had fainted at the news that his wife was pregnant. Why? Apparently, Sasuke had felt another's presence when he entered the house but was distracted by his sexy lover. And when Naruto placed his (Sasuke's) hands on his (Naruto's) stomach, he had felt the Chakras mixing inside. The sudden realization was too much for the raven and the next thing Naruto knew was that his husband had fallen backwards off the bed. Luckily, the fall wasn't too much and a pillow had broken most of the fall. However, there was no way that could ever live that moment down. Naruto had over reacted and sent a clone to get Tsunade. The pissed off Hokage had made it loudly clear that Sasuke was fine and had only fainted. Sasuke of coursed refused to have done such a thing and said he merely passed out. No matter how it was put, several of the Konoha 13, mainly Naruto and Kiba, would joke about it.

Two months ago, Naruto had been forced to stop training so much due to the overuse of Chakra. A month later, Tsunade gave Naruto some Chakra pills to keep his levels high. It was taking all of Kyuubi's Chakra to protect the baby and most of Naruto's Chakra was used to keep Kyuubi from dying of overuse. Naruto had to meditate and take those pills to balance everything out.

Now, at four months pregnant, Naruto was already showing. It seemed that due to such strong Chakras (Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Kyuubi's) the pregnancy was sped up. The rate was at 1.5 times the normal rate. So at four months, Naruto looked like he was six months pregnant. Tsunade concluded that some time in December, the baby would be born. This quickened the process of preparing for the baby. Since neither Sasuke nor Naruto wanted to know the gender of the baby, Sakura was in charge of getting the room set up. She made sure to lock the room to keep them from ruining the surprise. The day the room was painted, Naruto was forced to sleep in Hokage Tower since the smell was too strong and making him sick. Sometimes it sucked having a great sense of smell. A baby shower was thrown, but only unisex necessities were given. Sakura used Hinata and Neji to carry things since only they could keep a secret and Shino was out on a mission. Tenten with Ino's help tied Lee to a chair to keep him from trying to sneak a peek.

Soon, it was time for Naruto's birthday. He had woken up sick as usual. A week ago, Sasuke had found Naruto puking up blood. Tsunade told them that it was the baby's way of making Naruto get rid of the bad blood he had. Kyuubi had explained that the bad blood was simply old Chakra that needed a. Safe way to get out. On further inspection, Tsunade revealed that the blood wasn't really blood, but Chakra just as Kyuubi had said. This was simply a cleansing of Naruto's system and wasn't harmful to either of them. Sasuke had instantly calmed down and decided to let Kyuubi do his job.

October 9th found Naruto reading through some scrolls. One scroll in particular made Naruto frown. It was about the Uchiha Massacre. Because of the situation, Naruto was able to see things the way Kyuubi could. The scroll had been tampered with. Naruto took the scroll straight to Tsunade and told her about it. She had been mad that no one else had noticed what Naruto had. It took several hours, but Tsunade and Naruto managed to get the document back to its original form. And what they read surprised them. Naruto had to sit down or he'd fall over. Tsunade took out a bottle of Sake and downed half of it. Both didn't know what to say.

Sasuke came home to an empty house and frowned. He didn't know where his blond was. So, he began to search for him. He checked Ichiraku's first, but the owner hadn't seen Naruto. That wasn't a big surprise since Naruto had stopped going there. Naruto only had ramen once or twice a month. Sasuke then checked each training ground to make sure Naruto wasn't breaking the rules set by Tsunade, but Naruto wasn't there. Next, Sasuke walked around Konoha asking their friends if they'd seen him. None had. So the last place Sasuke was going to look was Hokage Tower. He ran into Shizune who looked worried. Fear spread through Sasuke's body and he rushed to the Hokage's office. He slammed the door open with Shizune behind him. Naruto was sitting staring up at the ceiling while Tsunade was sighing up a storm, holding a half-empty bottle of Sake. Shizune and Sasuke looked at each other before moving. Shizune went to Tsunade's side while Sasuke went to Naruto's. Both blonds blinked before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's gaze wondered to Tsunade's form.

Tsunade grabbed a scroll and held it up. "You should read this."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then walked over and grabbed the scroll. As he read it, a dark aura appeared around him like a monster trying to take over his body. The Sharingan spinner as the scroll suddenly burst into black flames. Tsunade and Naruto knew that Sasuke would be mad, but they couldn't predict what he'd do next. There was a crashing sound and a black blur soared threw the air, running towards Konoha Gate. Even though he was four months pregnant, Naruto was still fast on his feet. Grabbing his bag of Chakra pills for the week, he jumped out the window after Sasuke. Tsunade yelled after the younger blond, but he couldn't hear her. His mind was too focused on Sasuke.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called. "Get Team Kakashi and send them after Naruto."

"But only Sakura is here," Shizune said. "The others are on missions."

"Then find some others," Tsunade said. "I don't care who, just send them after Naruto now!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said and she moved quicker than ever before. She found Sakura with Lee and began explaining the situation. Luckily, Kiba and Shino overheard it. The four (five with Akamaru) of them quickly ran after Naruto. Shizune was left to pay the two couples bills, but she didn't care. She paid and left to tell Tsunade the news.

"That idiot!" Sakura yelled as the group picked up their pace. None of the others were sure which of Uchihas she was talking about, but if they had to guess, she was calling them both idiots.

Sasuke landed at an old building that was almost completely destroyed. Not caring that he'd been followed, Sasuke entered the building. Naruto was only a few feet behind him. The blond stopped and took out another two pills. He had already taken four pills on the journey here, leaving only one left. He knew he was going to need them since being in Oto was dangerous. He entered the building a few seconds later. After searching each room on his way, he came to a large opening. In the middle stood Sasuke with his hand around Kabuto's neck.

"I said to bring him back!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gasped. Sasuke wanted Kabuto to use the forbidden jutsu to bring Itachi back. It was clear that Sasuke wanted his brother to answer some questions. But this wasn't a good idea.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards him, nearly tripping. He found it strange that he didn't have any problems running earlier. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't do this Sasuke."

"Shut up Naruto," the raven turned his head slightly to glare at the blond. He added pressure to his fingers. "Do it."

Kabuto tried to speak but the lack of air was too much. Instead, he nodded his head, giving in. Sasuke released him and stepped back, drawing his sword. Kabuto looked at Naruto briefly before turning back to Sasuke. "I need a body." Naruto flinched. He trusted Sasuke, but would his anger cloud his judgment? It looked like it already was.

"I know you have some," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was willing to sacrifice someone. Kabuto simply smirked and pulled out a scroll. It was a summoning scroll. Kabuto bit his finger then began forming seals. His hand slammed on the now open scroll. Smoke blasted up and a body appeared. It was a regular person, a villager Naruto didn't know. But it wasn't right. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto said. He couldn't just watch someone die. "That person has never done anything to you." Sasuke just glared at Naruto. Naruto knew he couldn't fight Sasuke and win. His other hand went to his stomach. A flash of recognition appeared in Sasuke's eyes, but it was gone in a second. Sasuke nodded at Kabuto who began to use Orochimaru's Edo Tensei. Naruto screamed for Kabuto to stop, bit it was too late. Kabuto dropped another scroll that had a piece of flesh to the ground. Old blood began to move and surrounded the body forming the jutsu's formula. Paper-like pieces of white covered the body and it shifted into that of Itachi Uchiha and Naruto was once more in the presence of someone he thought he'd never see again.

FLASHBACK

 _"Hello, my foolish little brother," Itachi said. He turned his gaze to the third person in the room. "And Naruto-kun."_

 _"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke said, anger in his voice. "The time for your death is now. I'm going to kill you for what you've done to the Clan, to mother and father." They knew Genjutsu would be pointless. A shuriken battle began. Naruto watched from the side, itching to join in. Sasuke had asked him not to fight, but Naruto told him he couldn't do that. If he saw Sasuke losing, he'd step in._

FLASHBACK WITH THE FLASHBACK

 _Sasuke stood above Team Kakashi about to use his strongest jutsu, but a hand grabbed his arm. He glared at Orochimaru who dared to touch him. Ignoring whatever the old man was saying, Sasuke from a mini Rasengan. After his battle against Naruto, he secretly practiced using the Rasengan. However, he couldn't make one as big as Naruto's often. Just like when he learned the Chidori, his limit was two a day. As time passed, it became possible to do it five times. He was also able to make smaller ones that packed just as much punch as the big ones, and sometimes even more._

 _This one was the strongest Sasuke had. Faster than the normal eye could see, Sasuke slammed the Rasengan through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru could only let out a gasp as it hit his heart. Everyone stood shocked at what Sasuke had done. Naruto was the first to react and he moved to Sasuke's side. Kabuto, whose eyes were wide, flinched and stepped backwards before disappearing._

 _"Why?" Naruto asked._

 _Sasuke smirked. "I had this planned for awhile. You just accelerated the time line."_

 _Naruto grinned. "Well, I knew you couldn't be killed by that Snake Bastard!"_

 _"Hn," Sasuke said then leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's. It was that kiss that told them that they loved each other. It was that kiss that pushed their relationship another step forward._

 _Sasuke went back with Team Kakashi and he was given six months house arrest with three months community service. The Council had been against it at first, but when Pein attacked things changed._

 _With Sasuke's help, Naruto was able to defeat Pein. What also helped, was the death of all three Elders (including Danzo). No one knew when or how they died, but most assumed it was during the attack. But Naruto knew better._

 _A secret meeting between Tsunade and a few members of the Council discussed the disruptive and abusive way the Elders and Danzo treated people. They came to the conclusion that they were a dangerous Trio. It further escalated when information about a Coupé came to light. Naruto was later told about the incident since he was Tsunade's successor. And he knew that someone had killed them during Pein's attack to cover up the dark side of Konoha, for she had many secrets._

 _Their relationship was welcomed by all of their friends and even strangers. After Sasuke's house arrest and community service was done, Sasuke went to Tsunade and asked her to allow him to go after Itachi. It was Naruto that persuaded her to let him go. And she allowed it, on the condition that Naruto went with him. Naruto and Tsunade were surprised he agreed._

BACK TO ORIGINAL FLASHBACK

 _Naruto tried to follow the Uchihas' movements, but it was hard. Suddenly, Itachi and Sasuke moved toward each other. Itachi's arm grabbed Sasuke's sword arm while Sasuke grabbed Itachi wrist that was holding a kunai. A snake appeared and lunged at Itachi but a clone of his threw kunai at the snake who turned and wrapped around Sasuke. Smoke formed as the snake turned into a Windmill Shuriken adding his Chidori to the weapon, he threw it at Itachi. Itachi blocked it with a kunai, but it pushed forward slicing through Itachi's body. However, he turned into crows. The crows flew at Sasuke and then Itachi was suddenly in front of Sasuke. Itachi delivered a kick to Sasuke's chest, sending him flying._

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He stepped forward._

 _"Don't interfere," Sasuke ordered as stood back up. He coughed then raised his hand. Chidori flashed through it, but a hand grabbed his arm, a foot stomped on his foot, and a fist punched him in the stomach. His head snapped back slightly. Itachi reached up a hand towards Sasuke's left eye. A scream tore through the air._

 _Naruto had seen Itachi restrained Sasuke and then he was on his knees. Then the scene in front of him changed. It was as if he had been sent back two minutes before. But Naruto knew it was simply because the Kyuubi had broke Naruto out of the Genjutsu Itachi was using against Sasuke. Naruto blinked as Sasuke fell forward on his hands and knees and began to cough. He then saw itachi covering his left eye as he too was kneeling. The two were panting._

 _"You broke through it," Itachi said. "Not bad." Then Naruto felt it. The aura around Itachi changed. It became clear that he was now serious. Itachi closed his eyes and began waving through signs. Sasuke summoned another Windmill Shuriken and threw it at Itachi. Itachi prepared to dodge, but then he noticed the other one in the first's shadow. He managed to dodge them. But wire was attached to one shuriken. The shuriken fell apart and the pieces moved back towards Itachi. One piece managed to hit Itachi in the leg. Itachi pulled the piece out and then grabbed his head._

 _"You feeling the backlash of your Tsukiyomi?" Sasuke asked. "Good." He smirked then spat out a fireball. Itachi dodged, but Sasuke followed him with his Chidori. Itachi's fireball hit the Chidori spreading it out. Naruto had to step back. Several trees got hit, the wood splintering. Itachi landed back on the ground. Both Uchihas decided to use their Fireball Jutsu again. The two jutsus hit. Sasuke's seemed to win, but suddenly black flames engulfed the flames. Sasuke began to run around. Black flames followed him._

 _Sasuke continued to run, but Naruto stood in his path. Itachi smirked and Sasuke knew that Naruto was the target. Sasuke sped up jumped on Naruto, pushing him to the ground. Naruto watched as Sasuke's curse mark activated, shifting right into stage two. The wings were hit with Amaterasu (he has both wings since he never fought Deidara). Sasuke cried out in pain._

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled._

 _"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke said._

 _"It seems you are still weak," Itachi said. "He's just a burden. Love is a useless emotion."_

 _Naruto glared. "Love isn't useless!" Red Chakra burst out of him. Itachi watched in amazement as the Chakra pushed the black flames back. Sasuke got up, the curse mark vanishing, and helped Naruto to his feet. The red Chakra was acting as a shield, but it wouldn't last long. They jumped back and the black flames disappeared, taking some of the Chakra with it._

 _But the fight wasn't over. Sasuke used his Dragon Flame Jutsu. A dragon of fire charged at Itachi and engulfed him. Dirt picked up, blocking him from view. Wind suddenly picked up, sweeping the dirt away. Itachi was coughing up blood, but he stood up._

 _Naruto could tell that both of them were running low on Chakra. Suddenly, it began to rain. Lightning crashed through the sky. "Now then," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I believe it is time for you to die." He grabbed Naruto and jumped with him to the top of a tree. Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was planning. "Just like the Amaterasu, this jutsu cannot be dodged." He lifted his left hand into the air, lightning coursing through it. Naruto knew Sasuke was going to perform the same jutsu he pretended to use back then. "Now be gone with the thunder clap." He slammed his hand down. A dragon of thunder raged towards Itachi. Just as Sasuke said, this jutsu could not be dodged._

 _Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was strong, probably even stronger than Naruto using Sage Mode and Kyuubi's Chakra. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's over."_

 _"Hn," Sasuke nodded. He relaxed against Naruto._

 _"Is this the death you imagined for me?" Itachi asked as he got up. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke's curse mark appeared again, but his wings were no more. "It is time for me to show you my trump card, the Susano." A red being surrounded him. It was like a demon in a suit of armor. In one of its right hands was a sword. The other had a gourd. A shield was in his left hand._

 _Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and jump backwards. The giant sword had been swung by the armored creature. Sasuke couldn't fight anymore. That meant Naruto would have to either fight Itachi or run. He landed about ten feet away._

 _Itachi coughed. Blood poured out his mouth. The Susano disappeared. Naruto tossed a few kunai at Itachi, but the older raven called up Susano again. Itachi began walking towards them. Naruto threw more kunai and he continued to run away. He jumped away as the sword slammed into the ground next to him. Naruto came to the conclusion that he had to fight Itachi. Naruto sat Sasuke down, who was barely still conscious._

 _"I won't let you kill Sasuke," Naruto said. "I don't want to take this away from Sasuke, but I will protect him."_

 _"Why do you care so much about Sasuke?" Itachi asked._

 _Naruto smiled. "Because he's more than just my best friend, he's my most precious person. I love him."_

 _Itachi smiled. "Good." He fell forward and onto his knees._

 _Naruto didn't move. For some reason, he didn't want to kill Itachi. It was as if there was something off about the older Uchiha. Sasuke opened his and glared at his brother. He raised a hand. Lightning in the form of a blade shot out. It hit Susano's shield. Sasuke stood up and pressed the lightning sword harder. Itachi stepped closer as Sasuke stepped backwards, pushing Naruto behind him. Naruto placed his hand on the other's shoulder. He sent his water jutsu through Sasuke to strengthen his sword. However, it couldn't break Susano's shield. Itachi reached Sasuke and raised his hand. Sasuke believed that Itachi was trying to take his eyes. Two fingers tapped his forehead like the older raven use to do when they were younger._

 _"This is the last time, Sasuke," Itachi said before falling forward. Itachi's body slammed into the ground. Naruto and Sasuke knew he was dead. They looked at each other before they sat down. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's lap to rest a bit. Naruto smiled. Sasuke had finally_ _achieved his goal._

FLASHBACK END

Itachi opened his eyes. He could tell what had happened just by the look in his brother's eyes. He smiled. "Hello, little brother."

* * *

There is another part to this that should be out soon!


	2. Part 2

So, here is part two of this!

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes. He could tell what had happened just by the look in his brother's eyes. He smiled. "Hello, little brother."

"Itachi," Sasuke said. He suddenly grabbed Kabuto's arm. "I don't think so." Kabuto had a kunai with a tag on it in his hand. Sasuke knew it would control Itachi and that was something he didn't want. The sound of bone breaking echoed before a cry took its place. Kabuto fell to the ground, holding his broken wrist. He glared at Sasuke then shifted backwards. He knew he couldn't leave yet, but he did have time to heal himself. Then, he'd be able to put up a good fight.

"Itachi," Sasuke said again. Itachi raised a hand.

"I can guess what happened from the fact that I'm here," Itachi said. "And I'll tell you now that the truth is simply that. Yes, I killed them on the order of the Elders and Danzo. And before you ask, the Third was against it. But it was necessary and I'd do it again."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Wasn't there some other way?"

"Mom tried to convince father that his ideas were wrong," Itachi said. "But he was too stubborn. She didn't want him to go through with what they had planned." He glanced at Naruto. "She didn't want the son of her best friend to be used in such a petty fight." His eyes met Sasuke's. "In order to complete that goal, they need an Uchiha with the ability to control the Kyuubi. I refused and this caused father to no longer trust me. Instead, he planned on using the next best thing... You Sasuke." Naruto gasped. "Mother asked me to protect you, so I did. I also watched over Naruto. When father finally made a move and sent some Uchiha Jonin after Naruto, I stepped in. That was the night before I killed the others. You probably remember how strange father acted and how sad mom was. She knew I was going to report the incident. I made sure you were going to come home late. I killed them starting with the youngest in the Clan. It wasn't easy and mom saw the tears in my eyes. I wanted them to see who was killing them. I was going to spare mom, but she grabbed my blade and killed herself. If I had to guess, I'd say that she wanted to protect us. If she had been still alive, I would have been hunted and you would be in danger."

Tears were running down Naruto's face and Sasuke looked ready to cry. But he held it in. "We could have run away. You, mother, and I, we could have left Konoha!"

Itachi shook his head. "No. A target would have been on our backs. Besides, mom loved father too much. She believed they could be together in the afterlife."

"You could have taken me with you," Sasuke said.

Again, Itachi shook his head. "I couldn't subject you to a life like that. I wanted you to grow up with Konoha as your home." He paused then sighed. "I had everything planned out. You'd train to become a strong ninja with the help of your team. Then, once you were ready, you'd come for me. But certain things happened."

"You came back," Naruto said.

"With the death of the Third, who promised to protect you, I had to make sure the Elders and Danzo knew that I was still alive. I didn't expect to run into you. If we had captured Naruto, I had a plan to set him free, but Jiraiya was able to step in."

A loud smacking noise caused both Uchihas to turn to Naruto. "You were his spy!"

"Yes, I became a spy for Konoha by joining the Akatsuki," Itachi said. "I let Jiraiya see through my Genjutsu on that woman. All of it was going according to my plan until my foolish little brother decided to come fight me. Though, as Naruto's knight in shining armor, you rushed in which managed to stall us. So, I accepted that changed in my plans." Then his voice darkened. "However, instead of staying in Konoha, you sought power from someone else."

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Itachi said. "When I heard about your fight with Naruto and your decision to go to Orochimaru, I was conflicted. Should I pretend that I don't care and just watch from the shadows? Or should I drag you back to Konoha? My decision was the former simply because Naruto was going with Jiraiya to train to bring you back. Apparently someone didn't care if he remained a fool for his entire life." Naruto blushed at that. "So I continued to watch to see if I needed to step in. After you killed Orochimaru and went back to Konoha, I knew everything would be fine. When you came to fight me, I wanted to see all of your power." He smiled. "You've gotten stronger, little brother."

Sasuke smiled back. Then he frowned. He had to ask one more question. "Why did you do so much for the village even after they abandoned you?"

"Because I will always be Itachi Uchiha, shinobi of Konoha," Itachi said.

And that was enough for Sasuke. He hugged his brother, wishing the other could stay with him. But he knew he couldn't. Itachi was dead and nothing would change that.

Itachi patted Sasuke's back. "Now, I believe you have something you need to tell me." It wasn't a question. Sasuke noticed that Itachi had his Sharingan on Naruto and the younger raven smirked. He waved Naruto over who took careful steps as to not fall.

"Naruto and I got married earlier this year," Sasuke said. "And thanks to the Kyuubi, he now carries my child."

"Then I guess I do get to have a niece or nephew," Itachi said. "I can't say I'm surprised you are together since I could see it happening. When you two first met, all you talked about was 'Naruto this' and 'Naruto that.' And from the way Naruto went after you, it was obvious that you two belong together." The couple blushed. "So, tell me how you finally got together."

And so, Naruto and Sasuke began to tell Itachi almost everything that had happened since his death. During the story, Kabuto was making plans. Itachi kept an eye on the silver haired man. When the story caught up to the present, a sad look appeared in Sasuke's face. He knew Itachi had to go. Naruto could understand how Sasuke felt. He believed that if Itachi was still alive, they could be a family, but that could not be. Itachi was already dead and it was now time for him to leave.

"I don't want you to go," Sasuke admitted.

"I know," Itachi said. "But just know that no matter what has happened, I love you." Sasuke and Itachi hugged. Then they welcomed Naruto into the hug. Kabuto saw his chance and stood up. He threw a few kunai before bolting towards the door. Just as he reached the door, a scream tore from his mouth. Black fire was burning him. His screams came to an end as a sword pierced his heart.

"You shouldn't have done that," Naruto said. "Now Itachi is stuck here."

"He isn't," Sasuke said. "I've seen Orochimaru end the jutsu." Then before Naruto could say anything he added, "I never saw him start it though." He knew Naruto would have asked him why he didn't just bring Itachi back himself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Itachi said. Sasuke moved through the signs he thought he'd never have to do. Itachi's body glowed. "Good bye, Sasuke, Naruto." A spirit version of him appeared. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Naruto." As a spirit version of him disappeared, his body began to crumble. The body of the villager that had been used fell forward. Together, Naruto and Sasuke buried the man. Sasuke gave a word of apology and thanks.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok."

Sasuke smiled. "I know." Then he remembered something. Itachi had wished Naruto a happy birthday. His eyes widened. He had forgotten Naruto's birthday. "Lets go." He grabbed Naruto's land and pulled the blond into his arms. He then picked him up, bridal-style. Naruto squeaked and began to protest, but the raven ignored him. He silently chuckled as Naruto clutched him tightly when he began to move.

They were halfway back when Sasuke suddenly came to a stop. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, four people dropped from the trees above. Naruto smiled. "Hey guys!" The blond managed to free himself from Sasuke and he walked over to the group of four. "What are you guys doing here?"

Instead of answering the blond, the pink haired girl walked over to the raven and slapped him in the face. Sasuke was sent flying into a tree. "Do you know how worried we were?" Sasuke managed to pull himself out of the tree. He held his aching cheek as he glared at Sakura. "You can't just leave the village like that."

Naruto stepped between Sakura and Sasuke. "Maa, Sakura-chan, everything is ok now."

Sakura turned his angry eyes towards Naruto. "And you! You're pregnant! Did you forget that putting a strain on your body could effect the baby?"

"I know," Naruto said rubbing his stomach. "But I was careful. I took Chakra Pills."

Sakura sighed. "Those Chakra Pills can't be used like that. You're lucky Sasuke hadn't gone further since you'd eventually have to use your own Chakra." She looked at Sasuke. "You will have to carry him the rest of the way back. Infuse some of your Chakra into him. It should help relieve the stress you caused him."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill himself. He caused his wife and unborn child pain. He took a deep breath before walking over to Naruto and picking him up. This time, Naruto didn't protest.

"Heh," Kiba laughed. "Better get Fox-boy back or he'll miss his party." With that, the six of them were off. Once they were back in Konoha, Tsunade chewed Sasuke and Naruto out. The other four disappeared before the couple reached Hokage Tower. Tsunade then escorted them to Team 7's old training field. There, several people sat around on blankets, drinking various sodas and eating snacks. Tsunade pushed Naruto forward and every yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Naruto blushed and smiled as he mumbled a thanks. He then walked towards his friends, dragging Sasuke with him.

Later would find the two in bed happily satisfied. Sasuke had decided to have a little party of their own. Naruto was more than happy to oblige in Sasuke's whims. Plus, Kyuubi had assured them that it was ok.

A bracelet with Sasuke's Chakra running through it was on Naruto's wrist. It was white gold and had red rubies. Sasuke smiled down at his sleeping Dobe. He knew Naruto was right. Everything was going to be ok.

Inside Naruto, Kyuubi laughed since he knew something that no one else knew.

* * *

It took awhile since I had to get it off my phone. There will be another one coming out soon since Halloween is right around the corner. Why did Kyuubi laugh? Well, you won't be finding out until the 13th story in this series.

Speaking of the Holiday Series, here is a list of the upcoming Stories:

11th Story: It is Halloween in Konoha again. But things have changed since last year. And who is this girl claiming she carries Naruto's daughter?

12th Story: Thanksgiving, a time to give thanks to the great things life has given you. But Sasuke and Naruto aren't in the mood to celebrate it.

13th Story: It's that time of year, that brings good cheer and a special gift for two. Merry Christmas SasuNaru!

14th Story: New Years! (this one is not planned yet, but it may or may not be the last one)


End file.
